


Your Clock Is Better

by red_b_rackham



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Wee oneshot, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie thinks George's alarm clock sounds nicer, that's all. Wee one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Clock Is Better

Her excuse is that she likes his alarm clock better than her own. Hers sounds ornery and irritatedly insistent that she start her day immediately. His, on the other hand, sounds optimistic and perky like it's just happy to be operating properly and it's merely saying "Good morning!"

He says she's insane and she's reading way too much into something like how an alarm clock sound when it goes off and repeatedly suggests that if she hates it so much she can just go buy a different one. He rarely ever protests when she clambers into his bed in the middle of the night, though. Most of the time he groans and smiles because he loves the fact she's there again – alarm clock preference or no.

Meredith teases them that they aren't actually _sleeping_ when they sleep in the same bed, though she knows the truth and thinks it's extremely sweet and adorable. They always deny that anything would ever happen between them – it's not like that! – and neither will admit they would love it if anything ever did.

- **end** -


End file.
